wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Redsteel
The '''House of Redsteel' (formerly Haethon) is a noble family of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The house is known for dabbling in politics, military excusions, and other adventures. They are currently led by Lord Devoner and Lady Mirianda Redsteel. They host two divisions of service. The Protectorate and The Veil. The Veil is a stealth organization used to learn and retrieve information. The Protectorate are the first into the fray, acting as the House's military division. Their aptitude for battle makes them the bulk of Redsteel's forces. History Origins After the great splintering of the noble Arathorian Empire, the family known as “Redsteel” pledged their loyalty to the Heirs of King Thoradin whom after their glorious victory amidst the Troll Wars, bravely ventured south to found the Kingdom of Azeroth - 1,200 years before the First War. As a common family within the heraldry of Azeroth, the Redsteels prospered as capable bannermen within the King’s levies in the province of Redridge. The name Redsteel hails from the rolling hills of Arathi from an era of war and uncertainty, where dragons had ruled the skies with fire and terror. Their black scales and sharp claws raked away at the fertile lands below, pillaging and reaping as they pleased. Lawrence the Bold, the believed founder of the Redsteel Dynasty, pledged his sword to the downfall of these terrible beasts. As loyal servants to the crown of Stormwind, the Redsteel family found their home amongst the commoners of Redridge. They had served faithfully in the King’s levies and thus were granted a modest fief in the province of Elwynn. With their new land, the Redsteels prospered and began construction of a small keep to defend the greater part of their estate. Years of labor and growth had made the Redsteels a powerful and wealthy subject within the King’s Court. Their position was one of respect, and as such they had earned the ire of a few old enemies. It was said that the Black Dragonflight (who were known to have meddled in the affairs of the Stormwind courts in the past) had laid waste to the Redsteel lands. They razed their keep with the intent of ending the Redsteel bloodline once and for all. Lord Redsteel made his final stand, braving the inflamed courtyard with a handful of his surviving knights. The entire family along with the land and the people that served it were said to be lost to horrid flames of the Black Dragonflight. However, unknown to the Black Dragons, they had not extinguished the entirety of the Redsteel line. The fifth son of Lord Redsteel had survived the chaos of the battle with a few surviving companions. He fled to the court of King Wrynn where he begged aid for his destroyed lands.The generous King, showing sympathy for the great loss of the Redsteel family offered his service to the boy. The Redsteel land, though charred and destroyed was healed by the grace of the King. The young Redsteel Lord, against the advice of his loyal regents decided against the rebuilding of a Redsteel Keep. He feared that such stubborn pride would once more attract the ire of the dragons and lead to more death and destruction. He instead chose to build a modest manor to watch over the large extent of unused land at his family’s disposal. Recorded History Before the First War, the Redsteel family lived in contentment. Their great legacy as brave knights and honest folk had earned them a respected reputation among the courts of Stormwind. A tradition within the Redsteel family had been their close relationship and service to the Brotherhood of the Horse. Due to their resilient nature and honest upbringings, the Redsteel family showed few disputes with other ruling classes of nobility. Lord Reynard Redsteel was in service to King Adamant Wrynn III, he was father to Sir Joseph Redsteel, Dame Evelina Redsteel, and Sir Nicholas Redsteel. Most notable was his close friendship to King Adamant. At Adamant’s deathbed, Reynard had promised his King that the Redsteel family would defend Stormwind even in her death. It was his last words to his friend before the had King passed away. At the King’s final command, he joined his fellow knights at the first Battle of Stormwind. Through their vigorous efforts, they rallied the surviving defenders and forced the Orcs into a full route. Reynard fulfilled his promise to his King at the battle for Grand Hamlet, defending the settlement until his last breath. Prior to the War, Dame Evelina Redsteel had been named a Royal Guard to King Adamant III. This was a great honor to the Redsteel family, once again proving their loyalty to the Kingdom. After the passing of King Adamant III, Dame Evelina continued to serve as Royal Guard to King Llane Wrynn I. At the Assassination of King Llane, Evelina had been devastated by her failure to protect her liege. She had stayed in Stormwind during the siege, falling among many other warriors in the defense of the city. Sir Nicholas Redsteel was the youngest son of Lord Reynard, and thus taken the news of his father’s death hard. In order to quell his frustration, he attempted the training of a Paladin in Northshire, but his mind was said to be too conflicted with internal struggles to master the art of the Holy Light. As Stormwind’s Doom became more and more apparent, he chose to stay in Stormwind and stand beside his sister through her downfall. Sir Joseph Redsteel was the oldest son to Lord Reynard, and was his heir apparent at the time of his death. Joseph was married to a wealthy noblewoman of Redridge, Anita Blakemore. Together they sired three children, Robert, Marcus, and Anna. In his lifetime he became a prominent member of the Brotherhood of the Horse, serving closely with Lord Anduin Lothar in the Second War. During the First War, Joseph witnessed the Fall of Stormwind and made the difficult choice of abandoning the estate to join Anduin Lothar in his Exodus from Stormwind. The Redsteel family had abandoned their lands in Stormwind and fled to the north into the Kingdom of Lordaeron. During their time in the north, Joseph had made a friendship with a wealthy merchant from Stratholme known as William Rivers. He had secretly arranged a betrothal between his daughter Anna and William’s eldest son, Thomas. As such, Anna had remained in Lordaeron, siring two children Stephen and Alycia Rivers. Leaving his children in Lordaeron, Joseph had joined Lord Anduin Lothar and his comrades in the Brotherhood of the Horse at the Battle of Blackrock Mountain. His sons later joined him at the Destruction of the Dark Portal. Sir Joseph commanded his sons stay in Azeroth to continue his legacy while he ventured into the Dark Portal, never to be seen again. Sir Robert became the heir apparent and returned to Stormwind after the end of the Second War. Much like his father, Robert was a kind and generous man. He had great knowledge and understanding of the struggles of the poor and offered many of his services to the meek. Like many who bore his name before him, Robert was well respected in the courts. Although he was young, he spoke honestly as a fair and just person of the Nobility. Like many people of stormwind, his lands and titles had been razed by the Orcish Hordes. Fortunately during this time, King Varian began his reconstruction of Stormwind, offering aid to the Redsteel family. Robert was able to rebuild the remains of the Redsteel estate, yet it would never return to its former glory. Sir Robert joined into matrimonial union with a textile designer’s daughter named Helen Lancaster. Together they gave way to a single son, Devoner Redsteel. Marcus had also created a relationship with a woman from Lakeshire named Isabell Ashun, however due to her common birth, the relationship was dissolved. Marcus instead continued his duties as loyal knight to the Crown of Stormwind. During the Third War, Anna and her children were said to have perished in the fires of Stratholme. Though her body was never found, like her father she and her children were buried within the Redsteel estate. Robert, honoring his oath as a Knight of Stormwind left with his brother Marcus, and his friend, Sir Jackson Fall, to join the King’s Armies in their conflict with the Orcs, he was later slain in battle. The news of Sir Robert’s death had affected his wife Helen greatly. She fell into a deep depression, neglecting all her duties as the Lady of the estate. Unfortunately her own sorrow became her demise, as she passed away years after Robert’s death. Known Members Category:Alliance Guild Category:Alliance RP Guild Category:Houses and Clans